picture
by roxelyn
Summary: Satu gambar dapat menggambarkan semuanya, Satu foto memerlukan konsentrasi dan waktu yang tepat dan satu goresan pensil melukiskan perasaan yang sebenarnya.
1. Chapter 1

Picture

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Tobi x

Summary: Satu gambar dapat menggambarkan semuanya, Satu foto memerlukan konsentrasi dan waktu yang tepat dan satu goresan pensil melukiskan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

A/N: hweeeeee dosa nambah *mewek gelundungan* (read: napa sih lu thor?!)

Warnin: lama updated (jadi penghuni tetap rumah sakit) typos..

Cocococococoocococococcococococcocoocococococococococococococcococococococococooco

Hinata Hyuuga sungguh tidak menyangka semua ini. Dia harus memendam perasaanya saat melihat kekasihnya-Naruto selingkuh dibelakangnya selama ini. Kalau Hinata boleh memilih, dia mau memutar waktunya kemasa dimana Hinata menolak pernyataan cinta Naruto kepada dirinya.

'Pukk

Hinata mendelik sebal saat sebuah buku mendarat dikepalanya. Dengan wajah yang marah Hinata melihat kepada pelaku pemukulan kepada kepalanya. "Sai!" Ini dia biang kerok emosi Hinata tadi. Sai-pemuda yang memang satu kelas dengan Hinata ini baru saja menepuk kepalanya memakai buku sketsa miliknya. "Mukamu jelek tuh ditekuk macem baju gak digosok setahun.."

'Twitcchh

Hinata berdiri dari acara duduknya dan mencubiti tangan Sai dengan gemas. "Sakit tau!" Sai mengusap-ngusap tangannya yang jadi ajang cubitan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menepuk kepalaku?"

"Itu, kau diminta melukis sama Kurenai-sensei. Dia perlu hadiah untuk err.." Sai menggaruk pelipisnya gugup dengan setetes keringat dikeningnya. "Yahhh kau tahu maksudku kann?" Hinata mengangguk dan mengeluarkan peralatan melukisnya. "Temani aku!"

"Kau minta tolong atau merintah sih?" Kata Sai dengan wajah sebal miliknya dan Hinata hanya terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah..tolong temani aku yang mulia Sai.."

"Nahh gitu dong.." Sai tersenyum lebar dan akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa bersama sambil berjalan menuju halaman sekolah.

Kalau bisa dibilang halaman sekolah mereka amat cantik, bunga-bunga banyak yang tumbuh serta rerumputan hijau yang segar ditambah pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi menambah kesan alamiah bagi sekolah ini.

"Disini cukup bagus.." Sai memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Hinata mengangguk dan mempersiapkan peralatan melukisnya sementara Sai duduk dikursi yang disediakan disana sambil menunggu Hinata.

Hinata yang mulai memandang sekeliling untuk menemukan tema yang bagus hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Dia tidak terlalu suka melukis karena hanya akan membuatnya semakin ingat kepada Naruto.

Hinata mulai fokus pada kanvas dihadapannya, dia mulai menggoreskan sketsa diatas kanvas itu dengan perasaan dan tanpa dia sadari bahwa seseorang memperhatikanya dari jauh.

'Jprett

Hinata terkejut saat mendapat kilatan cahaya itu segera menghentikan aktivitas melukisnya. Dia segera menoleh keasal cahaya dan menemukan seseorang yang duduk diatas dahan pohon sambil memegang kamera.

Disana Hinata melihat seorang pria dengan wajah yang mirip seniornya dulu. Rambut jabrik serta manik crimsonya, bukannya Obito-senior Hinata yang tewas dalam kecelakaan dulu tidak memiliki sanak saudara? Tapi kenapa pria dihadapanya ini amat mirip dengan Obito? Yang membedakan hanya warna mata mereka saja, kalau Obito hitam kelam tapi selalu memancarkan kecerian dan kebahagian berbeda dengan pria itu. Manik crimsonya memang indah dan Hinata ingin melukisnya, tapi manik itu seakan-akan tanpa jiwa dan perasaan.

Pria itu tersenyum simpul kearah Hinata dan membalas tersenyum. "Kau lihat siapa?" Tanya Sai tapi mulutnya langsung tersenyum lebar. "Kau menyukai sensei ne?"

Hinata berkedip tiga kali. Sensei? "Apa maksudmu dengan Sensei?"Tanya Hinata kaget. Bagaimana bisa orang yang kelihatan seusia dengan mereka itu adalah guru mereka, Sai pasti sedang bercanda.

"Makanya, kalau pelajaran Fisika dan Kimia itu masuk! Jangan bolos!"Sindir Sai sadis dan tanpa sadar membuka aib terbesar Hinata.

Pria itu turun dari dahan pohon yang dia duduki dan Hinata baru menyadari bahwa pria itu memakai pakaian standard para guru. Jantung gadis itu berdegup kencang saat guru itu berjalan kearah mereka berdua dan berhenti didepan mereka.

"Hinata ya?" Gadis itu mengangguk gugup sementara Sai berdoa agar Hinata selamat darri sanksi-sanksi yang akan diberikan karena ketahuan bolos.

Guru itu menepuk pelan bahu Hinata sambil memberi senyum miliknya. "Kau bisa kekantor guruku setelah selesai ne"

**'Kau akan mati Hinata, yah! Salahmu sendiri memilih bolos hweee malah gurunya galak lagi hwee'** batin Hinata edan sendiri dan Sai hanya memberi pandangan turut berbela sungkawa.

"Apa guru itu galak Sai?"Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup dan Sai menggeleng. "Tobi-sensei tidak galak, hanya saja matanya itu sering membuatku merinding." Sai mengusap tengkuk lehernya.

"Doain aku ya.."

"Aku doain kamu Hinata, pasti!"

...

...

...

...

Hinata, gadis ini tidak akan menyangka bahwa dia akan dipanggil keruang guru. Tentu dia sedikit merinding mengingat prestasi da usahanya selama ini untuk menyenangkan semua gurunya. Tapi kali ini dia harus menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis karena usahanya gagal. Dengan langkah lesu Hinata berjalan kekantor gurunya dan sampai pada akhirnya dia tiba disana dengan wajah pucat. Pintu itu bagaikan pintu neraka untuk gadis itu.

Dengan pelan dia memutar knop pintu itu hingga terdengar bunyi 'cklek' dan mendorong pintu itu pelan. "Permisi.."Kata Hinata sambil melihat isi ruangan itu yang terdiri dari guru pelajaranya. Kepala Hinata celinggukan sana sini mencari guru yang baru dikenalnya sebuah suara nyaris membuat jantungnya nyaris loncat keluar.

"Kau mencar apa?" Dan dengan refleks Hinata memutar kepalanya keasal suara. Tidak memikirkan resikonya terlebih dahulu. Nafas Hinata serasa direngut paksa saat merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan benda yang kenyal.

Krik..

Krikk..

Hinata berkedip-kedip mirip orang cacingan...

Krik...

Krik...

Hinata merasakan hembusan nafas menerpa wajahnya...

Krik...

Krik...

'Blushhh!

"Sensei!" Teriak Hinata sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah gurunya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan-akan dia baru saja berlari dari kejauhan. Sementara itu Tobi hanya membatu ditempat dan berkedip tiga kali saat mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Aku menyuruhmu keruang guru untuk menemuiku,bukan menciumku..." Inner Hinata berteriak heboh saat menyadari keteledoranya. Salahnya sendiri main memutar kepalanya tanpa isyarat. Alhasil dia mencium gurunya dan bersyukur tidak ada yang melihat keteledoranya. Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir ini salah Tobi juga sih, siapa suruh dia ikut melihat kedalam ruangan disebelah Hinata dan kepalanya tepat disamping kepala Hinata.

"Ano e-etto.." Penyakit gagap Hinata kambuh, dia asyik sendiri memainkan kedua jarinya dengan wajah merona hebat mengalahkan blush on yang biasa dipakai banci-banci taman lawang.

"Apa?" Tanya Tobi sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil membetulkan dasinya. Bersyukurlah Hinata karena Tobi tergolong pria yang masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya, kalau tidak mungkin dia akan melumat habis bibir muridnya.

**'Apa yang kau fikirkan tadi bodoh!'** Batin Tobi sambil menampar keras pikiran negative yang sempat terlintas di pikiranya. Hinata itu muridnya dan dia tidak mau di cap sebagai guru pedofil atau semacamnya. Hiiyy~ mengingat kata-kata pedofil saja membuatnya membayangkan wajah Ororchimaru yang memakai mini dress kemarin, lengkap dengan gaya centil miliknya.

Amit-amit jabang bayi! Jangan sampe...

Tobi baru saja ingin memegang kening muridnya tetapi...

'Brukhh

"H-hoii!" Lah kok? Anak ini main pingsan begini?

Xooxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

To be continue

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxox

Review

Xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

**Picture**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair**

**Tobi x Hinata**

**Chapter 2**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxxooxoxxo**

Hinata, gadis itu kini sedang membenamkan wajahnya dibantal. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia baru saja mencium, banyangkan saja bagaimana perasaanmu saat mencium kekasihmu..tapi ini? Gurumu...

"Kyaa! Aku pasti dipikir hentai!" Pekik gadis itu dan menjambak helai indigonya sendiri ..**stress**

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata sedari tadi."One-sama! Kau tidak mau makan malam?" Suara adiknya terdengar dari luar kamar. "Tidak Hanabi, aku sedang belajar."

"Oke one-san!" Suara derap langkah terdengar dan menandakan bahwa adiknya sudah meninggalkan dirinya. Gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besoknya.

Apakah dia akan dihukum?

Di skors

Disuruh bersihkan wc?

...Atau

Dia akan dibunuh?!

Tepis pikiran negative Hinata yang semakin kacau itu, kita tidak mau mendengar pikiran Hinata yang lainya, tentu saja isinya **dibunuh, dimutilasi, dimakan hidup-hidup dan ditembak mati ditempat.**

Hinata..kau terlalu berlebihan..

.

.

.

Langkah lesu gadis itu menelusuri jalanan Konoha, dia sangat malas saat disuruh mengantarkan bekal makan kakaknya-Neji yang lupa membawa uang sakunya. **'Dasar pikun!'**. Gadis itu berjalan menuju tempat les privat kakaknya, berhubung Neji sudah akan ditendang keluar dari sekolah bersama dengan seratus siswa kelas 3 Sma tersebut jadi dia harus dengan ekstra memeras isi otaknya tersebut.

Jantung Hinata terasa dicopot secara paksa, baru saja dia ingin memasuki tempat les privat kakaknya. Pintu tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok yang amat tidak ingin dia jumpai dan dia benci...

"Naruto..." Cicit Hinata sambil menatap lantai dengan sedih, pria yang sempat mengisi pintu hatinya kini berada dihadapanya dengan tampang tanpa dosa seakan-akan dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Ne..Hinata-chan!" Remaja tersebut merangkul Hinata dan sontak gadis itu berblushing ria karenanya. Aroma alkohol menguar dari tubuh remaja itu dan membuat Hinata semakin tidak nyaman, Naruto mulai meraba bagian sensitive bagi Hinata dan tentu saja gadis itu berusaha lepas dari cengkraman pria tersebut. "Hentikan!"

"Tidak mau...ayo kita lakukan **one night stand.."** Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang saat tangan Naruto mulai menyentuh payudaranya, dia ingin berteriak kencang tapi suaranya tercekat dan tidak mau keluar sampai suara seseorang yang amat familiar baginya membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Anak nakal.." Dan Naruto harus merasakan sakitnya dibagian kepala saat kepalanya di pukul menggunakan rotan kayu. "Ittai! Baka sensei!"Seru Naruto yang melepas rangkulanya terhadap Hinata dan memegang kepalanya.

"Nani? Kau menyebutku baka?" Dan dia juga harus merasakan saat pipinya yang menjadi sambaran rotan kayu tersebut. **Sungguh cinta yang romantis antara rotan kayu dan Naruto.**

Naruto menatap tajam kearah Tobi yang memang mengajar ditempat lev privat tersebut. Pria tersebut menatap tajam muridnya seakan-akan Naruto sedang diadili karena menghamili kucing tetangga.

"Tubuhmu bau alkohol..."

'Plakk

"Sakit!"

'Plak

"Berbuat mesum didepan umum!"

'Pletak!

"Chotto mate! Biar aku je-"

'Plakk

"Sen-"

'Plakk

"Yamet-"

'Plakk

"One-"

'Plakk

Hinata cuma terkekeh geli saat melihat mantan kekasihnya disiksa oleh gurunya tersebut, remaja tersebut berusaha memberikan alasan tetapi yang didapatnya berupakan ciuman manis dari rotan kayu tersebut yang terus-terusan menghujani dirinya.

Suara batuk menggelitik indra pendengaran Hinata, dia melihat kearah Tobi yang menutup mulutnya dengan tanganya dan terbatuk. "Sensei masuk angin?". Tobi menggeleng dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan kembali terbatuk, dia melihat kearah noda yang menempel disapu tanganya.

**Darah...**

Dia tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan bertahan dengan penyakitnya, sungguh bila dia mau dia ingin sekali tidak memiliki penyakit kanker paru-paru ini. Meskipun dia sering check-up bukan berarti dia akan selalu sehat dan akan divonis bebas dari kanker kann? Hell! Ini kanker.. Mereka akan menempel dan menjadi serpihan kecil walaupun sudah dikemo.

"Daijebouka sensei?" Hinata menepuk pelan punggung Tobi yang kembali terbatuk, Tobi menganguk dan membersihkan noda darah dibibirnya. "Hinata..besok pelajaran fisika tolong minta kepada Kakashi untuk menggantikanku.."

"Ehh kenapa?"

"Turuti saja..."

"Wakata sensei.."

...

Keesokan harinya, Tobi menunggu namanya dipanggil oleh dokter. Dia sengaja memgambil cuti hari ini, syal berwarna hitam melingkar manis dilehernya dan menyembunyikan hidung dan mulutnya. Wajahnya yang tergolong sangat pucat membuat beberapa pasien berlomba-lomba memberikan nomor antrian pertama tapi dia menolaknya dengan halus.

"**Uhuk..uhuk.."** Suster yang membacakan nomor antrian hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah saat melihat kearah Tobi. Dia mengenal Tobi yang memang selalu datang kalau penyakitnya kembali kambuh, seperti saat ini.

"Tobi-san.." Suara suster tersebut membuat Tobi segera menoleh kearahnya, suster itu tersenyum dan menunjuk kearah ruangan dokter. Tobi berdiri dan berjalan kearah ruangan tersebut, menunggu vonis yang tidak ingin didengarnya.

.

"Sel kanker anda sudah mencapai stadium dua.. Obat saja tidak dapat menyembuhkan anda secara utuh.." Tobi menganguk, pantas dia sering merasakan tubuhnya drop begini.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi kalau saya melakukan kemoterapi berapa lama saya dapat kembali beraktivitas?"

"Minimal enam bulan penuh anda akan kami terapi.."

"Maaf, kenapa lama sekali? Ujian akhir ada didepan mata dan saya tidak dapat menelantarkan anak murid saya.."

"Ini terserah anda, kami tidak dapat memaksa anda.."Tobi kembali menganguk dan melilitkan syalnya dilehernya. Dia menjabat tangan dokter itu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengambil beberapa obat-obatan yang dia perlukan secara khusus bagi pasien penderita kanker.

...

Suara batuk menghiasi apartemen kosong tersebut, penghuninya hanya seseorang tapi apartemen itu cukup besar untuk dirinya seorang. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat hanya bisa memendam rasa penasaran.

Penghuni apartemen itu hanya tertidur diatas futon dan mencengkram dadanya, futon tersebut sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Selepasnya pergi dari rumah sakit dia segera tergeletak diatas kasurnya. Suara batuk kembali terdengar tapi tidak sekuat tadi. Tobi hanya bisa meringis kesakitan setiap kali terbatuk, kalau bisa memilih dia lebih suka ditabrak mobil daripada penyakit penyiksa ini.

Dia kemudian berusaha bangkit berdiri, mulutnya sudah terkena noda darah dan nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. "Ukh.." Tobi memegang dadanya, penyakitnya tidak pernah kambuh separah ini, saat dia berusaha meraih meja sebagai topanganya untuk berdiri kegelapan segera menyelimuti dirinya.

.

Apartemen itu kerumuni banyak sekali orang, Hinata yang kebetulan lewat penasaran akan apa yang tengah terjadi. Tangan kananya menenteng belanjaanya, dia menajamkan penglihatanya agar dapat melihat siapa yang dibawa oleh petugas medis.

'Brukk

Belanjaanya terjatuh saat dia melihat siapa orang yang dibawa petugas medis, tanganya menutup mulutnya. "Kami-sama.."Gumamnya saat melihat gurunya yang tergeletak dengan masker oksigen menghiasi wajahnya, wajah gurunya amat pucat. Dengan inisiatif dia menyerobot diantara kerumunan dan berteriak tanpa memikirkan konsenkuensinya. Satu yang ada didalam pikiranya saat ini.

"Tobi-kun!" Teriaknya dan sukses membuat tetangga melihat kearahnya, wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus saat menyadari keteledoranya. Salah seorang petugas medis mendekatinya. "Maaf anda siapanya?"

"Aku.." Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya gugup. "Kekasihnya.."

Petugas medis itu menganguk. "Silahkan ikut kami..." Hinata mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan masuk kedalam mobil ambulance tersebut. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat dan sekali-sekali dia melirik kearah gurunya.

Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh Tobi, Hinata kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan menghapus keringat tersebut. Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga perih, pria dihadapanya ini orang yang mencuri ciuman darinya secara tanpa sengaja kini terbaring lemah dihadapannya.

"Sensei!" Pekik Hinata membuat beberapa staff medis itu segera memberi pertolongan kepada Tobi, jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Suasana tegang mengisi mobil Ambulance yang semakin mempercepat lajunya dan membelah jalanan tersebut.

"Sensei! Bertahanlah!" Hinata memegang tangan kanan Tobi yang bebas infus, **Dingin**. Suara ambulance mengisi keheningan tersebut dan diikuti lantunan doa dari bibir Hinata yang berharap bahwa gurunya baik-baik saja.

Semoga...

Tbc

A/n: errrr lama ya *garuk" kepala* gomene . Author juga punya banyak anak *lirik cerita ff lainnya* pengenya ampek chap 6 uda end atau 10 . Tapi kalau ilham datang sambil tertawa iblis *ngekeh frustasi(?)* mungkin bakalan lebih...

Genre hurt diki aja *.* di akhir cerita !

Review ne ^^/


	3. Chapter 3

Picture

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

Hinata sedari tadi asik mengigit kuku jarinya,dia dapat mendengar suara instruksi dokter dari dalam sana yang sudah menemaninya selama dua jam penuh, dokter tak kunjung keluar dan sukses membuatnya semakin cemas saat mendngar suara dokter yang memerintahkan untuk melakukan cpr.

Hinata bernafas lega saat pintu tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah lelah dari dokter tersebut. Dokter tersebut tersenyum sekilas untuk menenangkan gadis tersebut.

"Ano.."

"Dia tidak apa-apa, dia hanya mengalami penyempitan saluran pernafasan.."Ucap dokter tersebut seakan-akan mengerti raut wajah dari Hinata, apa yang diucapkanya tadi itu adalah sebuah kebohongan, pasalnya pasienya itu memaksakanya untuk merahasiakan penyakitnya.

Hinata bernafas lega, setidaknya dia tahu kondisi asli gurunya saat ini dan membuatnya tenang. "Syukurlah, lalu kapan dia akan keluar dari rumah sakit?" Tanya Hinata kepada dokter tersebut. Dokter tersebut hanya tersenyum. "Seminggu lagi dia sudah boleh pulang..."

"Ano.."Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, "dia tidak menerima tamu maaf.." Ucap dokter itu yang sekali lagi bisa membaca raut wajah Hinata,Hinata sampai merinding karena sempat berfikiran bahwa dokter dihadapanya dapat melihat tembus pandang dalam artian melihatnya telanjang.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi.." Hinata membungkukan badanya 90 derajat dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut, dokter tersebut hanya menghela nafas dan menoleh kearah jendela kamar agar dapat melihat pasienya yang terkapar dengan berbagai peralatan medis ditubuhnya, setidaknya hanya inilah yang dapat dia lakukan saat ini, menjaga rahasia agar tetap menjadi rahasia.

"Kau berhutang padaku satu buah cake coklat Tobi.."Gumam dokter tersebut dan melangkah pergi kekamar lain untuk men chek kondisi pasien lainnya.

...

Sudah satu minggu Tobi harus menikmati bernafas dengan alat bantu pernafasan serta obat-obatan yang banyak karena penyakitnya. Seminggu pula dia tidak mengajar disekolah atau tempat les privat. Tentu saja Tobi tidak dapat bergerak dari ranjang rumah sakit, segala pergerakan yang dia buat membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Tobi hanya memandang kearah makanan yang tersaji dihadapanya, telur dadar serta ikan dan juga semangkuk sup yang masih panas. Dia kemudian mengambil daging ikan dengan sumpitnya dan pada saat makanan itu menyentuh lidahnya dia langsung meletakan sumpit tersebut diatas nampan, lidahnya mati rasa dan dia tidak dapat merasakan apa rasa dari makanan yang tersaji dihadapanya.

Seorang suster berjalan masuk kedalam kamar rawat Tobi, dia hanya menghela nafas saat melihat makanan yang tersaji tidak habis setengahnya.

"Apa anda akan makan sedikit begini?"

"Iidahku mati rasa.." Tobi mengambil mangkuk sup dan meminumnya. "Semua yang kumakan rasanya pahit."

"Itu karena kamu makan obat..."

"Aku lebih memilih beristirahat dirumah.." Suster tersebut menghela nafas lelah. "Tapi anda belum boleh keluar..."

"Urusai.." Tobi berdecak sebal dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku hanya bosan disini.."

"Baiklah.." Suster tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah kursi roda yang disimpan didalam lemari. "Kita jalan-jalan ketaman..." Tobi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengambil ponselnya yang dia letakan diatas meja.

"Terserahmu saja Tayuya..." Suster yang dipanggil Tayuya itu tersenyum lebar dan membantu Tobi agar bisa duduk dikursi roda yang sudah disediakan.

"Kau seperti orang tua saja." Celetuk Tayuya saat melihat nafas Tobi yang tersenggal-senggal. "Maaf, namanya juga aku penyakitan.." Ucap Tobi dan mengabaikan tangan Tayuya yang mengelus kepalanya.

"Kita batalkan saja jalan-jalanya, aku tidak mau disangka membunuh pasienku sendiri.." Ucap Tayuya dan Tobi hanya menganguk, keputusan yang dibuat Tayuya memang tepat karena kondisi tubuh pasien penderita kanker dapat drop kapan saja.

"Istirahatlah yang banyak,kurasa besok kau sudah boleh pulang." Tayuya membaringkan tubuh Tobi diatas kasur dan menyelimutinya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu.."Gumam Tobi sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya, efek obat yang disuntikan kepadanya setiap hari benar-benar membuatnya mengantuk.

...

Dua hari telah berlalu, Tobi sudah kembali keapartemennya dan sekarang hanya bisa memfokuskan dirinya untuk kembali fit seratus persen. Sekarang dia hanya bisa duduk diatas kasur dengan selimut yang membungkus dirinya ditambah jaket tebal yang dia pakai.

"Hmmm aku akan kembali mengajar besok Asuma cerewet.." Ucap Tobi melalui ponselnya, Asuma melefonenya sedari tadi, dari sekedar menanyakan kabar menjadi ceramah panjang yang membuat semua orang yakin bahwa Asuma melakukan trangender karena cerewetnya mirip perempuan.

{"Ehh aku serius Tobi, aku tidak mengerti soal fisika dan kimia!"}

"Tanyakan saja pada rumput atau tembok, aku yakin orang yang melihatmu akan mengangapmu gila."

{"Dasar!"}

"Sudah ya Asuma aku lelah.."

{"H-heii! Jangan di."} Tobi mematikan ponsel miliknya dengan cepat, telinganya sudah panas saat mendengar ceramah atau lebih tepatnya curhatan Asuma yang memakan waktu dua jam lebih. Tobi kemudian meminum teh yang dia masukan kedalam termos sehingga masih panas.

"Ini rumahku.." Gumam Tobi sambil menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang seperti kapal pecah, mungkin ini karena dia terlewat malas sehingga dia tidak menyadari tumpukan kaleng minuman serta bungkus makanan yang berserakan dilantai. Kalau kita intip bagian dapur maka kita akan menemukan tumpukan piring kotor serta beberapa makanan yang sudah basi.

Tobi kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya dan mulai melakukan aktivitasnya yang dia lakukan sebulan sekali. Membersihkan rumahnya yang sudah seperti tempat sampah.

...Dasar jorok

...

Hinata sedari tadi asik dengan ponsel miliknya, dia tidak berani bolos saat mengetahui guru Kimianya akan kembali aktif, kalau dia kembali bolos mungkin dia tidak akan melihat matahari terbit karena dibunuh ayahnya.

"Ne.. Hinata-chan.." Hinata menoleh kearah Ino yang memasang wajah stress miliknya. "Nande Ino-chan?"

"Tolong bantu aku menyelesaikan tugasku..onegai.."Ucap Ino sambil menyodorkan buku sketsa miliknya. "Hanya gambar buah-buahan saja Onegai Hinata-chan.." Tak tega dengan raut wajah Ino, Hinata menganguk dan mengambil buku sketsa milik Ino.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan!" Ino memeluk Hinata erat dan tidak menyadari bahwa seisi kelas mendadak sepi karena guru mereka kini berjongkok didepan meja Hinata dan Ino yang masih asik berpelukan tersebut.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Tobi polos.

"Sedang berpelukan.." Jawab Hinata yang tidak menyadari siapa yang menanyai pertanyaan tersebut.

"Mesra sekali.."

"Ini ha-" Ino tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat mendengar suara tawa dari teman sekelasnya, dengan cepat Ino menoleh kearah Tobi yang melipat kedua tanganya dengan manis diatas meja dan memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan seksama.

"Kyaa! Sensei!" Pekik Ino dan langsung melepas pelukanya dengan Hinata, gadis itu mengatur detak jantungnya yang seperti ingin melompat keluar. Hinata sendiri langsung menundukan kepalanya dan memainkan kedua jarinya.

...Gugup

"Aku pikir kalian kelainan" ucap Tobi sambil membetulkan letak syal yang melilit lehernya.

"Kami normal sensei!" Seru Ino dengan wajah yang merona hebat, Tobi hanya tertawa kecil dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran kimia.

"Kalau kalian normal sekarang kita mulai pelajaranya.." Ucap Tobi sambil mengeluarkan spidol dari saku jasnya dan menuliskan rumus asam dan senyawa dipapan tulis.

"Haii!"

...

Dua jam pelajaran kimia bagaikan neraka untuk Hinata dkk, Hinata sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa pelajaran kimia benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala kronis dan dia berharap otaknya akan mampu menampung rumus-rumus terkutuk tersebut.

Gadis itu kini sedang duduk dibangku taman sekolah, bel yang berbunyi nyaring tadi seperti nyanyian malaikat baginya dan seakan-akan membawa kesejukan untuknya.

"Kalau kau melamun akan kerasukan lo.." Hinata berjengit kaget saat merasakan pipinya menjadi dingin karena berciuman dengan kaleng minuman.

"Sen-sensei.." Gadis itu langsung merona hebat saat menyadari bahwa gurunya yang mengerjainya saat ini. "Hmm.." Tobi duduk disebelah Hinata dan mengabaikan degup jantung gadis itu yang berdetak kencang.

"Untuk yang kemarin,arigatou.."Hinata menoleh kearah Tobi dengan wajah yang kebingungan, menyadari ekspresi wajah Hinata Tobi terkekeh kecil. "Untuk membantuku saat dirumah sakit, kau tahu bahwa urusan dirumah sakit itu repot bila tidak ada saudara.."

"Hmm tidak apa-apa sensei, setidaknya sensei selamat.."

"Hontou ni? Ngomong-ngomong kau mengaku apa saat dokter menanyakan siapa dirimu?"

Wajah Hinata menjadi semerah hati dan dapat dilihat melalui uap panas yang berada diatas kepala Hinata. Tobi yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh kecil dan menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, bagaimana kutraktir makan di cafe?" Hinata melihat kearah Tobi dan menganguk kecil. Manik lavendernya melihat kearah kaleng jus jeruk yang sudah berada dipangkuanya.

"Itu untukmu, anggaplah sebagai undangan.." Tobi beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. "Nanti sore ku tunggu di

**D'luff**" Hinata menganguk kecil sebagai jawaban dan mengambil kaleng jus tersebut sementara itu Tobi sudah berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu menuju ruang guru.

"Aku harus pakai apa..." Gumam Hinata miris sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak mungkin pakai gaun kann..."

.

Hinata, gadis itu kini sedang memperhatikan dirinya dari cermin, memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk dia makan. Gadis itu menampar mentalnya didalam pikiranya sendiri karena sempat memilih minidress.

**'Ini hanya ajakan makan sebagai ucapan terimakasih bukan kencan Hinata baka!'**

"Ini saja.." Gadis itu mengambil baju kodok berwarna hitam dengan kaus berwarna putih sebagai dalaman. Dia mengikat rambutnya twintail dan sebuah tas ransel mini berwarna coklat. Sepasang sepatu kets berwarna biru langit membungkus kakinya.

"Onee-san mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Hanabi saat melihat penampilan kakaknya saat ini. "Aku ada janji dengan teman.."

"Teman atau teman?" Tanya Hanabi menggoda kakaknya dan yang didapatnya adalah wajah merona hebat kakaknya yang langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hanabi seorang yang tertawa sepuasnya.

.

D'luff merupakan cafe yang baru dibuka beberapa bulan lalu, cafe ini memang baru dibuka tapi menarik pengunjung karena menyediakan makanan western. Hinata sendiri sedang kebingungan mencari sosok gurunya diantara kerumunan pengunjung yang ramai saat ini. Manik lavendernya menelusuri seluruh ruangan dan berharap menemukan sosok gurunya.

Manik lavendernya menangkap sosok gurunya yang duduk didekat jendela. Tobi memakai kaus berwarna putih serta jaket kulit berwarna hitam serta celana jeans berwarna hitam. Dia menggunakan sepatu kets berwarna putih serta sebuah topi baseball berwarna biru yang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Sensei.."Sapa Hinata saat berada didepan meja yang akan menjadi tempat makan itu gugup saat sepasang manik merah yang terbungkus bingkai kacamata berwarna bening melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Kau sudah tiba ternyata.." Gadis itu menganguk dan duduk didepan Tobi, Tobi langsung memanggil pelayan untuk mengantarkan buku menu, pelayan langsung menghampiri meja mereka dan memberikan buku menu tersebut. Mereka berdua langsung melihat daftar menu yang ada disana.

Tobi menutup buku menunya dan melihat kearah gadis dihadapanya yang masih sibuk memilih makanan. Tobi mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya sambil membuang waktu saat Hinata masih bingung memilih makananya.

"Ano.." Manik merah Tobi melihat kearah gadis itu, Hinata menutup bukunya dan langsung menundukan kepalanya. "Aku sudah selesai memilih sensei.." Tobi tersenyum geli saat melihat tingkah gugup Hinata dihadapanya. Dia kemudian kembali memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan itu sopan. "Blueberry cake dan jus apel.." Jawab Hinata dan pelayan itu langsung mencatat pesanan Hinata. " Dan anda tuan?"

"Pai apel dan kopi ekspreso.." Pelayan itu kembali mencatat pesanan Tobi dan mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian berlalu kemeja counter untuk menyerahkan daftar pesanan makanan mereka berdua.

"Ano sensei.."

"Hmm"

"S-sensei..." Gadis itu memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya gugup dan dia harus merasakan perih saat keningnya di sentil oleh gurunya tersebut.

"Ittai..!" Hinata mengelus keningnya yang malang dan menatap kearah gurunya yang langsung tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Hinata.

"Gomene,ekspresimu sungguh menggodaku untuk mengerjaimu.." Ucap Tobi disela-sela tawanya dan mendapatkan pelototan mematikan dari muridnya sendiri.

"Sensei berhenti tertawa!"

"Haha, maaf tapi kau benar-benar lucu hahaha..." Hinata menundukan kepalanya gugup saat mendengar pujian atau sindiran dari gurunya ditambah mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karena suara tawa Tobi.

"Sensei, kita dilihatin..."

"Nande, itu tandanya kita terkenal." Hinata nyari menghantamkan kepalanya diatas meja saat mendegar ucapan Tobi yang kelewat pede tersebut.

"Sensei, malu.."

"Kita pakai baju buat apa malu hahaha.." Kalau ada lubang disebelah tembok sana Hinata akan meloncat kedalam lubang tersebut dan tidak ingin muncul kembali.

"Gomene.." Tobi mengambil nafas panjang untuk meghentikan tawanya. Hinata hanya tersenyum geli. Salah satu pelayan datang dengan nampan ditanganya untuk mengantarkan pesanan mereka, pelayan tersebut dengan lihai meletakan makanan diatas meja tanpa merubah tampilan makanan tersebut.

"Arigatou.." Ucap Hinata dibalas senyuman pelayan tersebut yang langsung berjalan kearah lain karena dipanggil pengunjung yang lainnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi, silahkan dimakan.." Hinata menganguk dan mengambil garpu dan memotong cakenya. "Oishi.." Ucap Hinata saat merasakan potongan kue itu menyentuh lidahnya.

"Kau ternyata suka cake blueberry."Ucap Tobi sambil meminum kopinya. Gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil dan menikmati kuenya.

Tobi memakan pai apel yang tersaji dihadapanya,dia kembali tertawa saat melihat noda selai blueberry dipipi Hinata, gadis itu menatap gurunya bingung dan terdiam saat melihat tangan Tobi mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan membersihkan sesuatu yang menempel dipipinya.

"Kau sudah dewasa tetapi masih saja makanya belepotan.."

'Blushh

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah ne?" Tanya Tobi tanpa dosa dan menyimpan kembali sapu tanganya.

"Tidak apa-apa.." Hinata mengambil minumanya dan meminumnya dengan cepat alhasil gadis itu tersedak dan membuat suara tawa Tobi kembali menggelegar karenanya.

"Sensei!"

"Ahahah gomenasai aku benar-benar kenyang tertawa kau buat." Tobi mengambil kopi miliknya dan meminumnya, dia melirik jam tanganya dan menghela nafas lelah.

"Sensei?"

"Gomene Hinata, sepertinya aku harus mengantarmu pulang."

"Nande?"Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aku harus mengajar ditempat les kakakmu."Jawab Tobi dan meninggalkan uang diatas meja.

Hinata menganguk dan beranjak berdiri saat melihat Tobi juga berdiri, mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

Hinata berjalan disebelah Tobi, kedua tangan Tobi dia masukan kedalam saku celananya sementara untuk meredakan rasa dingin ditubuhnya.

"Ano sensei.."

"Hmm" Tobi menoleh kearah Hinata yang kembali menundukan kepalanya. "Hinata.."Kali ini Hinata yang melihat kearah gurunya, dia menatap kesepasang manik merah yang memandangnya. "Kalau berjalan kaki itu lihat kedepan bukan lihat kebawah ..."

...Krik...

...Krikkk

Panci mana panci!

Hinata berkedip empat kali saat berusaha mencerna ucapan gurunya dan dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat kepalanya ditepuk Tobi dengan lembut, gadis itu merasakan rasa hangat dan aman didekat gurunya tersebut.

"Ano sensei.." Hinata memegang tangan kanan Tobi. "Terima kasih.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk hari ini.." Hinata berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Tobi, Tobi hanya terkekeh geli saat melihat tingkah Hinata yang mendadak aktiv begini.

"Hmmm mungkin aku akan mengajakmu lagi..." Hinata menganguk dan memeluk tangan kanan Tobi dengan manja. "Aku akan menunggunya.." Ucap Hinata sambil berusaha menampik perasaanya terhadap Tobi, hubungan antara guru dan murid itu bukanlah perkara mudah, apalagi perbedaan usia yang terpaut jauh, tapi biarlah Hinata yang memendam perasaan ini didalam hatinya dan berharap suatu saat nanti dia dapat mengutarakan perasaanya.

.

.

.

Tbc

Review ne ^o^/

Author tau ni pair uda ancur Ooc lagi

Tapi beneran author fans berat Tobi *.* /

Apa lagi model rambutnya, tingginya, tingkahnya beneran mirip aniki author

Jadi bawaanya kalau ngetik ff tentang Tobi pasti aniki author bakalan teriak. "Emang aku autis! Bakayaro imouto!" Siap itu dia ciuman ama sendal.

Bagaimana?

Imouto yang baik kann?

Review reader sayang *kissu*

Reader: hoeekkk


	4. Chapter 4

Picture

Disc

Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Suara kerumunan yang ricuh terdengar dihalaman sekolah saat ini, beberapa orang siswa tanpak mengerumuni sesuatu dan berseru.'Hajar hajar!' Dan tak ada satupun yang berniat melerai perkelahian tersebut.

Sai dengan ganas menghajar Naruto, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa sipirang dengan beraninya memaki Hinata sebagai 'pelacur' dengan alasan tidak masuk akal. Naruto yang tidak terima langsung menghajar Sai dengan membabi buta, wajah mereka berdua sudah lebam dan bengkak.

"Dasar berengsek kau!" Sai melancarkan seranganya tepat diwajah Naruto dan Naruto langsung menyikut perut Sai dengan lutut kakinya. Tak ada yang mau mengalah didalam perkelahian tersebut sementara Hinata hanya bisa menangis dan memohon agar perkelahian itu dihentikan.

"Yamete Kudasai! Sai-kun! Naruto-kun! Onegai..hiks.." Gadis itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tak ingin ada suara tangis yang terdengar. Sai yang melihat Hinata menangis semakin emosi dan menghajar Naruto semakin ganas dan Naruto juga sama.

Suara kerumunan yang menyoraki semakin pelan saat mereka melihat beberapa orang guru berlari kearah sana tetapi perkelahian masih berlanjut. "Hentikan! Shimura-san! Namikaze-san!" Suara seruan Asuma mereka abaikan dan melanjutkan adu tinju mereka.

"Hentikan! Shimura Sai! Namikaze Naruto!" Dan kali ini kedua remaja itu harus meringis saat kepala mereka didorong kebawah sementara leher mereka dicekik dari belakang.

"Sensei?!" Hinata menahan nafasnya saat melihat Tobi yang mencekik mereka dari belakang, dia tidak tahu kapan gurunya ada disana dan mengapa pancaran mata itu menyeramkan. Dingin dan tidak bersahabat...

"Kalian berdua pergi kekantor kedisiplinan!" Bentak Tobi saat melepas kedua remaja itu, kedua remaja itu saling melempar deathglare sampai suara Tobi kembali membuat mereka kembali ke realita.

"Sekarang!" Bahwa mereka berdua akan dihukum oleh sensei mereka yang satu itu.

"Wow.."Gumam Asuma saat melihat kedua muridnya berjalan berdampingnya dengan kepala menunduk dengan Tobi yang berjalan dibelakang mereka.

"Itu...sensei.."Cicit Hinata ketakutan, dia tidak menyukai pancaran mata yang dipancarkan oleh gurunya, aura mengintimidasi nan menusuk dan membuat yang lain tidak berani bersuara. Berbeda dengan semalam, aura yang dipancarkan bersahabat dan damai. Apa gurunya itu berwajah dua?

Naruto dan Sai berdiri dan saling memukul pelan, tapi lama kelamaan pukulan itu semakin kuat dan baku hantam pun kembali terjadi. Asuma segera menarik tangan Sai sementara Kakashi menarik tangan Naruto. Tobi hanya memijit keningnya pelan dan mendesah kasar. "Tolong bawa mereka keruang kedisiplinan Kakashi, Asuma.." Kedua guru itu menganguk dan membawa mereka berdua keruang kedisiplinan, biasanya Anko yang mengurus hal ini tapi berhubung dia baru saja melahirkan dan mengambil cuti sementara waktu dan dengan terpaksa dia menggantikan Anko selama satu bulan ini.

Tobi kemudian menyusul kedua remaja itu, terlalu lama bekerja disini akan membuatnya cepat mati karena stress berlebihan dan kemungkinan besar kankernya akan lebih cepat mencapai stadium akhir.

**'Kenapa aku memilih pekerjaan ini'** batinya miris.

.

Naruto dan Sai duduk bersebelahan, mereka berdua saling melempar deathglare dan berharap dapat membunuh salah satu dari mereka, sementara itu Tobi sendiri duduk dihadapan mereka dengan tangan yang terus memijit pangkal hidungnya, dia merasa kurang sehat sejak tadi ditambah masalah kedua remaja dihadapanya. Kenapa anak jaman sekarang sangat gemar berkelahi?.

"Bisa kau katakan padaku lagi Sai, kenapa kau memukul Naruto?" Tanya Tobi sambil melihat kearah Sai. Sai langsung melempar tatapan tajam kearah Naruto dan menjawab. "Dia merusah lukisan Hinata aku menerimanya! Tapi bila dia menghina Hinata sebagai pelacur aku tak dapat memaafkanya!" Seru Sai penuh emosi dibalas senyum miring dari Naruto. "Dia memang pelacur." Naruto memejamkan matanya. "Putus dariku dia berlari kepadamu Sai.." Manik saphirenya melihat kearah Tobi. " Dan kepada sensei.."

Tobi berkedip beberapa kali sebelum mengacak rambutnya dan terkekeh pelan. Pria itu mendesah kasar dan berakting memasang wajah frustasi sambil menutup setengah wajahnya. "Aku ketahuan.." Naruto menyeringai lebar saat mendengar ucapan gurunya tapi seringaian itu musnah saat melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi dari Tobi. "Mengajak muridku jalan-jalan karena menolongku..." Sai menatap gurunya dengan bingung. "Dan aku gagal untuk mendidik muridku agar tidak menjadi penguntit..."

Naruto berdecih sebal dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, sementara itu Sai berusaha agar menahan senyumanya tidak lolos.

Tobi kembali memijit pangkal hidungnya, kepalanya lebih pusing dari yang tadi ditambah dadanya nyeri hebat dan nafasnya semakin pendek seakan-akan oksigen diambil paksa dari dirinya.

Sai yang melihat Tobi sedari tadi asik menghela nafas dan memijit pangkal hidungnya keheranan, wajah Tobi tidak bisa dibilang pucat karena kulitnya sendiri putih sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahui dia sakit atau tidak.

"Namikaze Naruto.." Naruto menoleh kearah Tobi yang memanggilnya, wajahnya pucat pasi saat melihat dua lembar kertas ditangan Tobi. "Berikan pada orang tuamu.." Tobi melihat kearah Sai yang sama shocknya dengan Naruto. "Dan kau juga Shimura Sai.."

Menangkap ekspresi kedua muridnya, Tobi tersenyum prihatin. "Kalian yang memulai jadi akibatnya tanggung sendiri.."

"Ano sensei.." Tobi melihat kearah Sai yang memperhatikanya secara seksama. "Hmm nani?"

Sai menggeleng pelan, biarkan saja dia memendam pertanyaanya sendiri. " Umm.. Tidak ada apa-apa." Tobi mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya. Naruto dan Sai memperhatikan alat bantu pernafasan untuk penderita asma tersebut. Tobi yang mengetahui arah tatapan kedua remaja dihadapanya hanya tersenyum kecil. "Doushite?"

"Ahh!" Kedua remaja itu tersentak kaget dan menggelengkan kepala mereka bersamaan. Tobi tertawa kecil sebelum mengarahkan alat bantu tersebut kemulutnya dan menekan alat itu agar menyemprot obat kedalam mulutnya yang langsung dia hisap.

"Sensei ada asma?"

"Iya." Tobi menyimpan alat itu kembali kedalam saku kemejanya tapi saat dia mencoba untuk berdiri dia nyaris jatuh bila tidak berpegangan pada kursi, kepalanya pusing hebat dan membuat pandanganya berputar-putar.

"Sensei?" Sai menghampiri Tobi diikuti Naruto dari belakang. "Daijebou ?" Tobi menganguk "tadi aku hanya tersandung dan untuk surat tadi tolong diantarkan kepada orang tua kalian."

"Haiii wakata..."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata kini sedang memperhatikan rumus yang ditulis dipapan tulis. Dia mulai menyukai pelajaran kimia saat ini, pelajaran yang dulu dia kira membuat sakit kepala ternyata banyak manfaatnya itu.

Suara spidol yang berhenti bergesekan dengan papan tulis menarik perhatian gadis itu dan melihat gurunya yang sesekali terbatuk dan menulis kembali. Suara batuk gurunya semakin parah dan membuatnya cemas, apa lagi saputangan yang menutup mulut gurunya tersebut. Gaara yang sebagai ketua kelas langsung menghampiri gurunya. "Sensei daijebouka?" Tobi menganguk. "Aku baik-baik saja, kembali ke pe-" Tobi segera menutup mulutnya dengan sapu tangan dan kembali terbatuk hebat. Tobi segera berlari meninggalkan kelas dan membuat seisi kelas tersebut terdiam.

Tobi berlari kekamar mandi dengan cepat dan pada saat dia sampai dikamar mandi Tobi segera membukanya dan memuntahkan isi perutnya didalam toilet. Dia memuntahkan semua isinya hingga cairan, perutnya benar-benar kosong sekarang. "Uhuk.." Tobi kemudian bersandar pada tembok dan mengatur nafasnya, dia kemudian menarik tuas toilet agar isi toilet tersebut terbuang.

Tobi kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kearah wastafel, dia kemudian memutar kran airnya dan membasuh wajahnya sendiri, nafasnya menerpa telapak tanganya dan dia merasakan panas dari hembusan nafasnya sendiri. Telapak tanganya dia arahkan kekeningnya dan menyentuhnya.

...Panas

"Hahh.." Tobi kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa pil dari dalam sakunya yang tersimpan didalam toples kecil khusus obatnya. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan isinya dan memakanya sekaligus tanpa meminum air putih sedikitpun, rasa pahit dari obat tersebut sudah seperti permen untuknya sendiri.

Tobi kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali ke kelas yang dia tinggal mendadak tadi, entah alasan apa yang harus dia gunakan untuk murid-muridnya nanti, memikirkanya saja sudah membuatnya sakit kepala kronis.

Langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu kelas, tanganya memegang knop pintu dan memutarnya pelan hingga terdengar suara 'cklek' dari knop pintu tersebut, saat dia mendorong pintu tersebut dia sudah disapa sosok Asuma yang duduk dimeja guru. **'Kami-sama apa kau mengabulkan permintaanku saat kecil'** batinya bertambah miris, senyum kecut terpampang jelas diwajahnya saat ini.

"Arra? Kau sudah kembali?" Tanya Asuma sambil berjalan mendekati Tobi yang membatu ditempat. **'Kami-sama kau mengabulkan doaku setelah aku memohon diusia 7 tahun? Baik sekali.'** Tobi menganguk dan memasang senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku kurang sehat akhir-akhir ini.." Lebih baik jujur dari pada berbohong dan Tobi masih mengingat saat dia berbohong pada temanya dia harus merasakan sakitnya tulang rahang yang retak.

"Hmm.." Asuma menganguk dan menepuk pundak Tobi pelan, seakan-akan memaklumi alasan tersebut. "Kalau kau masih sakit bisa minta cuti kann?" Tobi menganguk sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri tanpa aba-aba.

"H-heii!" Asuma dengan sigap menangkap tubuh yang nyaris ambruk tersebut, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat Tobi yang awalnya baik-baik saja tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Asuma-sensei?!"

"Gaara! Awasi kelasmu aku akan membawanya keruang kesehatan." Ucap Asuma dengan nada perintah didalamnya sambil menggendong Tobi dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Hinata hanya mencengkram roknya dengan kuat, entah mengapa perasaanya mengatakan bahwa gurunya menyembunyikan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Sensei..."

.

Asuma meletakan tubuh Tobi diatas kasur, dia menghela nafas panjang dan melirik seluruh ruangan uks yang kosong melompong. Dimana Shizune disaat dibutuhkan saat ini?. Asuma mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan mengeluarkan sekotak rokok, dia kemudian mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakanya.

Asuma mendesah nikmat saat merasakan manisnya nikotin rokok tersebut terasa indra pengecapnya dan menghembuskan asap tersebut. "Dilarang merokok didalam uks." Asuma berjengit kaget dan langsung melihat kearah Tobi yang baru saja menegurnya.

Tobi duduk diatas kasur sambil memijit keningnya beberapa kali, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan harus membuatnya terbaring di uks. Apa dia pingsan?. Yang dia rasakan sebelumnya adalah dadanya yang seperti ditusuk oleh pisau setelah itu dia tidak mengingat apapun.

"Tobi.." Tobi menoleh kearah Asuma yang memanggilnya, Asuma duduk diatas ranjang dan menatap serius kearah sepasang manik merah kosong dihadapanya itu. "Katakan padaku.." Dia memegang tangan Tobi dan meremasnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, aku mohon jujurlah untuk kali ini.." Pinta Asuma sementara itu Tobi hanya menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lain.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ini terjadi padaku.." Tobi menutup setengah wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kananya. "Yang pasti aku sedang dikutuk oleh **kami-sama."** Asuma mengernyitkan dahinya. "Dikutuk?"

"Doa yang sering kupanjatkan pada **kami-sama **sepertinya akan dikabulkan.."

"Maksudmu!" Seru Asuma tanpa sadar meremas tangan Tobi dan Tobi langsung meringis kesakitan karenanya. Menyadari ekspresi Tobi, Asuma langsung melepaskan cengkramanya dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak usah cemas padaku Asuma, aku bukan anak bawang Akatsuki lagi." Asuma menganguk dan melihat kearah Tobi yang memilih merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya, kepalanya pusing sekali.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu disini.." Tobi menganguk dan membiarkan Asuma meninggalkanya sendirian diruang kesehatan, selepas kepergian Asuma dia membuka matanya dan berbisik pelan. "Setidaknya biarkan aku menikmati sisa hidupku bersama kalian senpai.."

Tbc

A/N: hwooooo chapt depan bakalan author tancepin! . Lagi gak wb buat Tobihina :v

Reader: lantas cerita lain gimana thor?

Author: Wb menyerang mendadak, hontou ni gomenasai m(-_-)m bakalan author lanjutin kalau nemu inspirasi di ff lain. ...

Yosshhh! Waktunya balas review karena sebelumnya author lupa balas :3

** .1**

**Ans: yeahhh arigatou buat reviewnya :D , hontou ni kamu juga suka Tobi-chan . Gomen kalau Tobinya Ooc disini ._. Author suka buat crackpair Ooc lagi Xda**

**Rei atsuko**

**Ans:ehhh humor o.O author lagi hilang sense buat humor gomen :p bakalan author cepatin lagi updatednya.**

**Yosshh sekian dulu berhubung yg review cuma dua :p**

**Jaa ne ^o^/**


	5. Chapter 5

Picture

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

Author

Roxelyn

Xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox

Xoxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxo

Tobi mendesis kedinginan saat keningnya tersentuh oleh benda yang dingin seperti es, dia membuka matanya dengan paksaan dan mengumpat karena tidurnya terganggu. Matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut biru gelap yang memakai pita berwarna putih dirambutnya.

"Ahh aku membangunkanmu..." Suara lembut menyapa indra pendengaranya dan membuatnya memaksa penglihatanya semaksimal mungkin tapi buram. "Tcih.." Dia berdecih sebal, matanya semakin rabun saja.

"Kau memakai kacamata eoh?" Tanya wanita itu sambil mengelus kepala itu dengan lembut seakan mengelus kepala anaknya. Tobi langsung duduk dan menggerang kesakitan dibagian kepalanya, dia memegang kepalanya dan merebahkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Daijebouka.." Wanita itu terdengar cemas, tanganya kalang kabut merogoh sesuatu ditas, dia benar-benar cemas terhadap Tobi yang terus meringis kesakitan. Tanganya mengeluarkan salep yang langsung dia oleskan kepada Tobi. Tobi hanya meringis, salep yang dioleskan kepadanyapun tidak mempan. Tobi mendesis hebat hingga dia terkulai lemah dan pingsan.

Konan-wanita yang menemaninya semakin cemas dan menvoba menyadarkan Tobi tapi Tobi tak kunjung membuka matanya, dadanya bergerak lambat, tiap tarikan nafas yang diambil seperti susah. "Tobi!" Tanganya mengguncang tubuh itu tapi tak ada respon dan membuatnya semakin panik karenanya.

"Sensei.." Sebuah suara nan halus menyapa indra pendengaranya, dia menoleh dan menemukan Hinata yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan raut wajah cemas, gadis itu segera berlari mendekati gurunya dan menyentuh pergelangan tangan gurunya untuk mengecek denyut nadinya. Mata gadis itu melebar saat merasakan detak nadi yang melemah seiring dengan waktu, dia segera mengarihkan kedua jarinya dihidung gurunya dan yang dirasakanya hanyalah hembusan nafas lemah yang semakin lama sulit dirasakan.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Konan sambil melihat Hinata yang mendadak terdiam, Hinata menoleh kearah Konan dengan sepasang mata yang berair. "S-sensei, dia kenapa begini?" Konan menggeleng dan menceritakan kejadian yang baru menimpanya, Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama dan mengusap air mata yang hampir menetes.

Gadis itu menoleh kearah Tobi yang kesusahan bernafas, dia bisa melihat tangan kanan gurunya bergerak dan mencengkram dadanya. Satu tarikan nafas terdengar jelas diikuti dengan terbukanya sepasang mata tersebut, raut wajah yang diperlihatkanpun hanyalah raut wajah kesakitan saat mengambil oksigen.

"Tobi!" Konan memegang tangan Tobi dan berharap dia akan melihat kearahnya tapi Tobi hanya berusaha meraup oksigen yang amat sulit dia dapatkan tersebut. Hinata segera membongkar laci obat-obatan, dia menemukan oksigen mini disana dan segera mengarahkanya kearah gurunya. Tobi segera memegang masker itu dan menghirup oksigen didalamnya.

Kedua wanita itu terdiam saat melihat Tobi yang menghirup oksigen dengan rakus dan perlahan-lahan normal. Tobi kembali memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengatur degup jantungnya dan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan, rasa itu lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Seakan-akan organ dalamnya diremas dengan kuat setelah itu ditusuk dari dalam. "Tobi.." Tobi menoleh kearah Konan, dia meliriknya dengan lemah . Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, dia kemudian memberikan senyuman untuk menenangkan teman lamanya itu. Konan kemudian mengeluarkan tissu dan menghapus keringat dingin yang terus mengucuri tubuh temanya, rasanya sedih melihat teman baikmu tersiksa seperti ini.

"Kau sakit apa?" Tanya Konan to the point dan Tobi hanya menunjuk dadanya. "As-asmaku sem-semakin parah.." Jawabnya terputus-putus, dia masih terlalu lemah untuk banyak berbicara.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengobatinya?"

Tobi mencoba berbicara tapi suaranya tak kunjung keluar, Konan masih telaten menghapus keringat tersebut dan Hinata hanya terdiam dan berusaha menyimak kejadian barusan.

"Tobi?!" Ucap Konan tapi Tobi hanya mengangkat sebelah tanganya pertanda untuk diam. Konan menggeleng. "Kenapa kau tidak berobat?!" Nada suara Konan menguat seakan-akan menuntut jawaban, Tobi hanya menggeleng lemah dan membuka mulutnya. " Ini.. B-baru..pertama k-kali separah i-ini.." Konan menganguk puas, dia kemudian melihat kearah Hinata yang sedari tadi terdiam. "Tolong ambilkan air hangat dan roti." Hinata menganguk dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Kali ini Tobi yang balik bertanya, dia cukup bisa meredakan rasa sakitnya sekarang. Konan tersenyum kikuk. "Aku kebetulan lewat disini, Yahiko ada urusan pekerjaan disini."Jawab Konan dan mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lain. Selang beberapa menit Hinata kembali dengan sebotol minuman dan beberapa bungkus roti, Tobi yang melihat roti tersebut hanya bisa menahan mual dan entah mengapa perutnya seakan-akan menolak makanan tersebut padahal perutnya kosong total.

"Kau harus makan biar ada tenaga." Konan mengambil sebungkus roti dari Hinata dan menyerahkanya kearah Tobi. Tobi menerima roti itu dan memakanya dengan terpaksa, Hinata dapat melihat gurunya yang seakan-akan ingin memuntahkan makanan itu langsung memberikan air teh panas tersebut kepada gurunya.

"Arigatou.." Ucap Tobi dan meminum tehnya, tapi apa daya rasa mual yang dia rasakan amat hebat dan membuatnya memuntahkan isi perutnya kelantai. Konan dan Hinata berjengit jijik dan segera saja Hinata memanggil cleanin service untuk membersihkan bekas muntahan tersebut.

"Uhuk uhuk.." Tobi membenamkan wajahnya kebantal dan terbatuk hebat, Hinata menepuk punggung gurunya pelan. "Sensei kenapa tidak pulang saja.." Ucap Hinata dan Tobi hanya menggeleng. Suara batuk masih menghiasi ruangan uks saat itu.

Konan berdiri dan berpamitan kepada Tobi, walaupun dia masih cemas kepada temanya tapi suaminya sudah menghubunginya agar pulang.

Selepas kepergian Konan, Hinata masih berusaha membantu gurunya meredakan batuknya. Tobi masih membenamkan wajahnya dibantal dan terbatuk, dia hanya berharap tidak ada darah disana.

"Sensei, mau minum dulu?" Tobi menggeleng, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuhnya dan membuat pakaiannya basah total. Hinata segera meraih handuk kecil dan menghapus keringat tersebut.

Suara batuk itu berhenti dan Tobi kemudian membalikan tubuhnya, dia kembali merasakan mual hebat dan menutup mulutnya dengan tanganya. "Ukhh.." Tobi kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya, lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya. Bau muntahan tercium dan Hinata segera berlari keluar sambil menahan mual, dia kemudian kembali memanggil cleaning service untuk membersihkan itu kembali.

Hinata melirik kedalam uks, Tobi kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya kali ini kedalam ember yang diberikan cleaning service. Gurunya tanpak pucat dan lemah, seperti mayat. Setelah cleaning service keluar dia masuk kedalam uks.

Tobi kembali menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, beberapa kali dia hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya. Terima kasih atas roti yang dia makan secara paksa, sekarang dia mengalami mual hebat. Dia melihat kearah muridnya yang tanpak cemas karenanya.

"S-sensei.." Cicit Hinata saat melihat gurunya mencengkram dadanya kuat, apa asma gurunya kembali kambuh atau apa? Tapi yang dilihatnya gurunya kembali terbatuk hebat kali ini lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Tobi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya, dadanya sekali.

Hinata menatap horor kearah darah yang menetes dari telapak tangan gurunya.

**Darah...**

"Senseii!" Pekik gadis itu takut saat melihat gurunya tak kunjung berhenti terbatuk darah dan saat suara batuk itu terhenti. Hinata segera berlari kearah gurunya dan dengan sigap menangkap tubuh gurunya yang nyaris ambruk kedepan.

"Sensei daijebouka?" Gadis itu mengguncang bahu gurunya, yang dia lihat hanyalah mulut Tobi yang kotor karena darah begitu juga kedua telapak tanganya. Tobi menangkap tanga Hinata yang ingin mengeluarkan ponselnya, dia menggeleng pelan dan mengatur nafasnya. "J-jangan Hyu-ukhh!" Tobi mencengkram dadanya kuat. "Biarkan aku beristirahat..." Hinata menggeleng."Aku m-mo-ukhh!" Tobi kembali mencengkram dadanya. Hinata menganguk dan membaringkan tubuh gurunya diatas ranjang, dia dengan telaten membersihkan noda darah dari tangan dan mulut Tobi hingga bersih.

"Ar-arigatou.." Tobi meringis pelan kemudian terkekeh. "S-sepertinya aku h-harus mentraktirmu kemb-kembali.." Hinata menggeleng. "Yatta sensei, lebih baik sensei beristirahat.."Ucap Hinata sambil membersihkan noda darah tersebut.. Tobi kembali mencengkram dadanya. "Shit!" Umpatnya kasar dan membenamkan wajahnya dibantal, Hinata berusaha menenangkan gurunya yang tanpak kesakitan tersebut.

"Sensei.."Hinata mengguncang pelan tubuh Tobi, gurunya hanya mencengkram dadanya dan salah satu tanganya tanpak memukul-mukul kasur tersebut. Hinata kemudian meraih ponselnya tapi ponselnya sudah berpindah tangan . Gadis itu menatap tajam kearah gurunya yang menahan sakit didadanya tersebut sambil duduk. Tobi kemudian bangkit berdiri tapi tanganya ditahan oleh Hinata yang menggeleng.

"Sensei istirahatlah, kita kerumah sakit ya sensei.." Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, tapi Tobi menggeleng, dia mengelus kepala Hinata pelan. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan membukanya saat melihat Tobi yang perlahan-lahan berjalan keluar ruangan kesehatan tapi dia langsung ambruk saat didepan pintu.

Hinata berlari kearah gurunya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa gurunya akan senekat ini. Tanganya bergetar dan mengecek nadi gurunya.

...Tidak ada denyut nadi

Dan dia mengarahkan tanganya ke hidung gurunya, tidak ada hembusan nafas sedikitpun.

"Yatta sensei!" Gadis itu membalikan tubuh gurunya yang pucat total, kedua tanganya dia letakan diatas dada gurunya dan menekanya kuat, berharap gurunya akan sadar. "Sensei! Hiks onegai." Gadis itu masih menekan dada gurunya.

"Hinata?" Panggil Shizune yang baru tiba diruangan uks, wajahnya pucat pasi saat melihat Hinata melakukan cpr kepada Tobi, dia segera menghampiri mereka berdua. "Dia kenapa Hinata?!" Tanya Shizune beruntun tapi Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Sensei sudah..hiks sudah.." Gadis itu kembali mengarahkan jarinya diatas nadi gurunya, masih tak ada denyut. Dia kemudian meletakan telinganya diatas dada gurunya, tak ada detak jantung dan dia langsung menangis meraung-raung.

"Sensei! Hiks bangun.. Aku mohon...hiks" Shizune segera melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hinata, nafasnya seakan direngut paksa saat tidak merasakan apa-apa disana, dia melihat kearah Hinata yang membenamkan wajahnya didada gurunya. Ini terlalu berat untuknya.

Shizune meraih ponselnya dan menelfone rumah sakit, kemungkinan temanya masih hidup itu sangat kecil dan dia berharap temanya masih hidup.

"Halo, rumah sakit?!"

.

Hinata, gadis itu sedari tadi duduk disebelah gurunya didalam mobil ambulance, wajahnya sembab dan kedua matanya bengkak karena menangis. Dia memegang tangan gurunya.

...Dingin

Pakaian atas gurunya dilucuti sementara perawat disana menghapus keringat yang masih mengucur tersebut, dia kembali menangis saat melihat kondisi gurunya yang menyedihkan tersebut, dia dapat melihat luka melintang didadanya dan juga bekas jahitan di perutnya.

Saat mereka sampai dirumah sakit, Hinata dengan keras kepala ingin disebelah gurunya tetapi para perawat menahanya dan memaksanya menunggu didepan, mereka harus mempertahankan nyawa Tobi yang menipis tersebut.

Gadis itu berlutut didepan pintu I.C.U saat pintu itu ditutup, dia dapat mendengar instruksi dokter dari dalam sana. Hinata terpaksa membolos seharian penuh karena ini, ayahnya pasti paham kenapa dia memilih bolos saat ini.

.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu, dokter tak kunjung keluar juga. Gadis itu mondar mandir didepang ruangan layaknya setrikaan rusak. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, memperlihatkan pria berambut putih yang memakai kacamata bulat tersebut. "Sensei, bagaimana kondisinya?!"

"Dia masuk kedalam fase kritis.."Ucap Kabuto-dokter yang menangani Tobi. "Infeksi paru-parunya semakin parah.." Hinata menganguk dan Kabuto kembali menagih janji kepada Tobi untuk membelikanya dua lusin cake coklat untuknya.

"B-boleh aku?" Kabuto menganguk. "Pakailah pakaian steril, kau hanya boleh masuk lima belas menit saja.." Hinata menganguk dan masuk kedalam ruangan I.C.U, dia memakai pakaian steril dan berjalan kearah gurunya.

Tobi berbaring lemah, dengan selang kecil dihidungnya serta pipa yang masuk kedalam mulutnya dan direkatnya dengan slasiban khusus agar posisi pipa itu tetap tegak, dadanya ditempeli alat pendeteksi jantung dan suara monitor disebelahnya terdengar nyaring dan tangan kirinya tertancap jarum infus yang menetes pelan.

"Hiks.." Gadis itu membekap mulutnya sendiri, ini pemandangan yang amat dia benci.

**'Suatu saat nanti, mungkin aku akan kembali mentraktirmu.'** Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dibalik senyuman gurunya itu mengandung sejuta penderitaan.

Gadis itu menghapus jejak airmatanya kasar, dia menatap gurunya yang tergeletak disana, hanya dadanya yang naik turun dengan tenang.

"Sen-sensei.." Hinata memegang tangan gurunya, berharap ada keajaiban tapi Tobi tak kunjung membuka matanya, dia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya.

"Onegai.." Gadis itu kembali menangis, "sadarlah sensei hiks ...aku takut..." Jari Tobi bergerak sedikit, Hinata nyaris berteriak senang tetapi gurunya tak kunjung bangun dan sepertinya dia dapat mendengar Hinata.

Gadis itu membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat dan berlari keluar, pemandangan gurunya terlalu membuatnya sesak dan sedih. Kenapa gurunya menyembunyikan penyakitnya kepada mereka, apa dia takut mereka terlalu mencemaskan dirinya dan mengangapnya lemah?

Sudah berapa lama Hinata tidak menangis seperti ini? Setelah kematian ibu tercinta dia tidak pernah menangis seperti ini.

**"Kaa-san, hiks..aku mohon lindungi sensei..hiks"**

.

Tbc

Alamatnya ff lain terlantar ini :v

Jaa ne review minna-san


End file.
